50 Shells of Green
by RelaxedReady
Summary: AU - On the set of 50 Shells of Green, Karai meets a new costar. Leonardo x Karai * MATURE CONTENT * turtles are legal, but just barely ;) * Vern Fenwick, April O'Neil, and cameos by Bebop and Rocksteady. Lemon Leorai smut and sex


Rated M for Mature, please be advised and please be pleased. Thanks to MegMoo and AutumnDragon209 for the inspiration!

... ... ...

Karai wore nothing under a ridiculously large t-shirt, and her asshole smelled lemon fresh. Just before daybreak, she walked into a model home in the Hollywood Hills. In accordance with California state law, she checked in with her boss, April, who approved Karai's medical papers.

The perky redhead told her, "You're ready to work!"

In the barely furnished living room, Karai placed a top-heavy purse on a stool, and picked up a paper bag with her name on it. Costumes. She shrugged. The wanna-be-actress would change into the lingerie right _before_ 'Action.' Her body couldn't have any marks on it, for the camera.

Karai bit a fingernail waiting to meet her costar. The faster the porno started, the faster they got paid. She hadn't eaten in three days.

The director/producer found her first. "Carrie! How are ya?" That tall fucker, Vern Fenwick, removed his Ray-Bans.

"It's Karai." The Star corrected him through clenched teeth, accidentally knocking her purse over. She picking up her belongings.

Outside the floor to ceiling windows, a couple shirtless mutants stood, smoking. Beyond the rhino and warthog, across the suburban expanse, lay the hazy silhouette of Los Angeles, at dawn.

"Oh, shit, I stuffed this up already." He put his arm around her. "Hey, Karai, listen. There has been a _little_ change in casting." Clearing his throat. "He's new. But I assure you, he's gonna be a pro."

She had driven from Pomona for this. Karai grabbed one of Vern's lapels. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Raising her script. "Some unknown dick is gonna be my Christian Green?" The title page read: Fifty Shells of Green.

"Now, now!" Vern's eyes got shifty.

Karai smacked his palms away. "What happened to Casey Jones?" She had wanted that name crossed off her 'hit list' ever since she saw him in The Shaft and the Quiver. "We had a deal, Vern! April!"

He danced around and shushed her. Karai's eyes bugged out at Vern's fat wallet. If she was going to make it in this town, expensive head shots were a must.

"One-thousand, American, right now." He wagged the bonus cash at her. "C'mon, you look hungry and we got Subway." He winked. She would only get a check, with all the goddamn taxes taken out, after they finished production.

Karai could be flexible.

She scrunched up her face. "Tell me who." Pointing at the two petri dishes outside. "Those two? I'm not pulling a double."

"God, no! No. But, you don't have a problem with…you know?" Vern made an undecipherable finger gesture, with the cash flouncing around.

"Mutants?" She offered.

"No. A dick in your ass." The fanned-out money bent over.

"Vern." Squaring her jaw. "Why did you hire me?"

"Because I need a nice Asian girl to put a cock up her butthole. S-so, we can film it."

"That's right." Now, was the time. Karai had been meaning to make a move. "Feature me on the cover, too." Slinking up to his chest, getting toe to toe, she whispered, "And, I'll fuck."

Vern handed her the money, thinking he could tell her anything she wanted. "Yes, baby, Yes! I can see it, now, it's going to be beautiful!"

"In writing, asshole." She led him back to April, to seal the deal.

Vern cursed out the side of his mouth. "Well, what's pornography without paperwork?"

Technically, the Channel 69 gang was filming at this pad illegally, but apart from that, Vern and his girl, April, kept a tight ship. Beeps and Rock completed the production crew, doing everything from camera work to security. The mutant-human (MUHU) sex fetish was exploding and everybody was cashing in.

When the warthog and rhino strolled inside, they smelled like marijuana in a monkey house.

"Jesus Christ." Karai's long black ponytail swung when she waved her hand. "So, where is this guy, Vern?" She grimaced at the two smelly beasts, who eyed a plate of sandwiches in the kitchen.

"Upstairs. You're gonna go say hello." Clapping his hands. "Here comes some direction. Are you ready?" She nodded at her boss now thumbing through his own notes. "Okay, there are some hidden cameras in the room, just go in there and play, have fun, and we'll use it for some filler between scenes."

"Great, sure, just save me one of those sandwiches." Vern gave her the thumb's up and watched her ass go upstairs.

Karai loosened up, doing a couple lazy, back handsprings down the hallway, finally landing in front of a bedroom door. She scratched an armpit over her threadbare cotton sheath. In her haste, she didn't even know her new costar's name.

"Fuck!" She hissed.

A deep baritone answered, "Uhh, come in?"

The corner of her mouth twitched while, she puffed out some air. Opening the door then leaning on it to close behind her, she saw a giant turtle holding a blue ribbon in his hands. He was wearing an old medical gown, sitting on a bed.

She grinned down at her long, white t-shirt, then finally, sauntered over to where he sat. Offering her hand to greet him properly. "Hey, I'm Karai. We're gonna fuck on camera in a few."

"Leonardo." He kept her hand and turned it over. "You're a hard worker." She balked and yanked her arm back to her side. He said, "Vern told me to be myself in here." Pointing to his turtle face. "But, I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

He tied his mask around his eyes.

The guy could not be serious, sure, he looked a _little_ different with the disguise. "Why?" Karai asked.

Leonardo tightening the knot behind his head with a firm yank.

She rolled her eyes and stopped wondering about all the scars on his ridiculously muscled body. "We're about to see a lot of each other. Gimme a back rub." Karai promptly sat cross-legged with her back to him, on the floor. "It's a tradition of mine." Giving a smoldering look over her shoulder, she said, "When I have to break in a new one."

His three-fingered grip would take some getting used to, but they were firm and gentle as they rubbed over her shirt. A haughtiness in his tone, he asked, "Do ya ever give them back?"

Looking at him sideways, she hadn't known how much her body ached until he worked the muscles over methodically. His grip was thoughtful, varying the pressure.

The blood ran to her cheeks. "Nope." They both chuckled a little. She said, "I'll take care of you, soon enough."

The room went silent. Karai felt like she and Leonardo were thinking the same thing.

 _ShitShitShit._

What the actual fuck had Vern done to them? She wished the director had told her to be a 'schoolgirl with some daddy issues' or a 'cum-loving zookeeper,' like he was known to do - anything besides herself.

A warm ache, from between her legs, continued to plague her body. She forced a snort. "I've never been with a mutant like you."

"Turtle."

"What?" She swiveled her neck.

"I identify with turtle."

"Fuckin' A, did I just offend you?"

His hands stopped her from rising, squeezing lightly. "No, no, I mean, I know I'm a mutant." He groaned. "I'm going to shut up, now." His touch slipped away.

Karai reached back over a shoulder to catch one of his hands. Giving him an impish look, she said, "Good."

His jaw worked one time before he relaxed.

Everybody in the business had some kind of hang up. Still seated on the floor, she leaned back into his parted legs. The cameras were rolling, somewhere. His hands clutched at her shirt, moving it, pulling it against her skin. The rough cotton reminded her nipples they had work to do.

"You know what?" She admitted. "Your hands _are_ good." She joined him in his chortle. "Wanna run some lines?"

His fingers, now splayed over her shoulders, froze.

Leo's palms gently pushed her head back, skimming over her throat. Holding her to meet his gaze, the steel waiting in those eyes made her breath hitch. His lips came within millimeters of her own. Body arched up, her soul yearned for a kiss.

 _What the fuck?_

Leonardo whispered, "Strip."

Karai grinned, she loved improv. She spun to face him, on her knees, "Where do you think they hid the GoPro?" Holding his legs open, the veteran actress considered the basics, wondering if the camera gave him a good or bad side.

"I don't care." He wasn't being cute.

Karai had taken a hit to the solar plexus before, but Leo made her whole stomach disappear. He said, "I wanna see your body." They were nose to snout. His eyes held her captive. Wetting her lips, she needed to taste him.

Then, he ruined the moment, relaxing back on the squeaky couch, hands behind his head. She removed her nails from his kneecaps. She had almost forgotten.

 _One-thousand dollars._

She supposed it _was_ nice to meet someone as dedicated to the craft, as her.

Karai blew some air through her lips. "What was your name, again?" Archly. "Got yourself a big head, there." She playfully peeked under the turtle's gown.

His jaw hardened, grabbing her wrist, he said, "It is pretty long." Her eyes widened. "You can call me Leo. If that's easier. And, I gave you an order."

She liked her costar's style. They were way off script, but for once, this was fun. Karai had fucked seven mutants and forty-eight humans, in this dimension.

Straightening in front of him, still on her knees, she purred, "Okay, boss." His thigh muscles tensed.

Her lithe, naked body finally revealed, she cupped her breasts. "I wish they were bigger." Mouth agape, Leonardo ate up the curves she did have. Karai pinched her nipples until they got nice and hard. "Is that good?"

He loosened a non-existent collar. "Y-Yeah." His voice hoarse.

She sparkled while his eyes locked on her sex. "Please, Mister?" She licked a finger and asked, "Can I please touch my pussy for you?"

He had a coughing fit. "Sorry, I-uh, you're just…" He shifted in his seat. "You're really professional."

 _Newbie._ Karai always got excited on set, but once on the clock, Karai's heart didn't get a say. Thank God she already got some cash, sometimes _people_ can't fuck right together and the whole production went to shit.

But, Vern said Leo was legit. Her laugh bubbled out and the turtle scratched the back of his neck. She stroked up his legs, remembering two years ago, when she was nervous, too.

"Thanks." She stood, pulling the three hundred pound turtle-dude forward. "Is this really your first film?" He scooted to perch on the edge on the bed, like his nose had a ring in it. Karai didn't wait for a response, reaching around to untie the back of his gown. He sucked in a breath, with her tits in his face.

The cloth got caught on the rough, jagged edges of his shell. After some playful tugging, Leonardo was naked. A fuck-me, un-cut cock, still needing some encouragement, rested on his thigh.

And, underneath, peeking out…

Her hands flew to her face. "You have a tail, too!" He gave her the side nod. She asked, "Can you fuck with both?"

"Your ass is gonna find out." Her eyes brightened and she put her hands on her hips. He said, "I've got a little tradition of my own." Yelping, she stumbled while he turned her buttock to his face.

"What's your plan?" Karai asked. His hands rubbed her behind, then squeezed it until he found her pain threshold. Karai _really_ liked his style, brushing the hair from her face, saying, "Oh, no." He gently spread her cheeks. "You're one of them."

"May I?" His breath was hot on her asshole. Fucking hell, she was so _wet_.

"Beg." She knew the routine.

"C'mon." His fingers kneaded her. "Say, yes to me." He sweet-talked her booty and she grinned at his growing frustration. "Look at this fuckin' ass." She tworked it around, much to his appreciation. "You're killing me." Then she spread and puckered her asshole for him. Leo nearly lost his shit. "Please, baby, I gotta taste that ass."

Karai was happy to tell him, "Let's see what you got."

She cried out like on a Coney Island ride. Her back was more arched than bent, so she could grab the back of his dome to keep from falling over. He wasn't letting go, either.

Leo's tongue plundered her ass. Muffled by her bubble butt, he asked, "Want some more?"

Cooing at his skills. "Oh, my god, You're good!" Karai caressed the back of his head, then grabbed one mask end, and pulled his mouth to her posterior again.

His tongue was in deep. Gasping for air, she was drowning, again, just below the surface of the water. Body jerking. _Fuck!_ She asked, "Wh-Where the fuck did Vern find y-you?"

"The sewers." He inspected her booty seriously, and spit on it. She liked the way the trail of his fluid dripped down her slit.

"Mmm, yeah." She mixed it into her cunt and looked back at him. "You gonna lick my pussy, or what?"

"Maybe."

She hung her head, massaging her folds for him. "Just a little kiss."

Leonardo buried his snout in her ass and she had to hold on to her hat, again. He said, "Goddamn, you smell like home."


End file.
